


Frantic Thoughts at 4 P.M.

by glassonion_archivist



Category: 24 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-25
Updated: 2003-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.





	Frantic Thoughts at 4 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Frantic Thoughts at 4 P.M.

## Frantic Thoughts at 4 P.M.

### by chacha mia

Frantic Thoughts at 4 p.m. 

Oh shit, Tony! Shit!  
Blood. Hands covered in it. Shit!  
My fault. Oh, Tony. My fault. Shit!  
Damn them getting together. My fault. All my fault. If I hadn't told Tony to keep Chase out of it, he'd still be safe back at the office with Michelle where he belongs. Oh, shit! Michelle.   
"Where's that damned ambulance?" screams passed his lips. So pale. So red.   
Oh shit! Oh God!  
Need, need, need. Needle. Shit. Release. Escape. No, no. Stupid. Insane trying to shoot up in the truck. In public. Caught. Outed. She knows.   
Nicole, help him. Help Tony. Oh God!  
Too slow. Everything moving too slow.  
Except the blood. Spreading so fast. Too fast. Too much. Tony...  
Come on, Jack! You've watched men die before. Get it together. Do the job! Oh shit, Tony... . 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to chacha mia


End file.
